Gensokyo Private Affairs
by origami122
Summary: In the land of Gensokyo, new possibilities are always popping up somewhere, but events known to the public happen all the time. But what happens between two people and two people only, should stay between two people. I made this for a friend of mine, and it is based on a life experience I had with that friend. Contains lemon.
1. Chapter 1, Shikigami, Ran Yakumo

There she was. She was sitting there, waiting for her master to return... Ran waited there for her to return for an hour and a half... she missed seeing her master's beautiful face. Sometimes she would step into her master's room, her master was a nympho. Ran was very curious, and she desired the sexual punishments her master gave to others more than anything. She took a strand from her short blonde hair and removed it from her face. However, all the while she was waiting for her master to return, waiting to see what kind of sexual punishment she'll give to the next random human she brings home. Yukari-sama was her master's name, the youkai of boundaries, extraordinarily powerful and even more beautiful than she is powerful. As Ran was about to get up and go to bed, tired of waiting, a long black beam-shaped object suddenly appeared, the beam split in two, and opened up. A black void, large bright-purple eyes were floating around in it, and a black paint-like substance was dripping out in cupfulls at a time. Ran's eyes widened with happiness and her tails swung around in anticipation , but suddenly, an arm stuck itself out of the boundary, the body of who it belonged to stepped out, a long purple garment with red and black adornments, very long, waist-lenth golden hair, a stunningly beautiful face, and rather large breasts. She was stunning indeed, but she had a look of exhaustion on her face.

Ran stared on in anticipation of who she bought with her to sexually please herself with. But alas, her arm was bare; nobody. No troublesome youkai, no nosy tengu, no brave shrine maiden or any random humans holding her arm. Ran noticed both of these things, and immediately her nine huge, bushy fox tails lowered in worry.

"Yukari-sama?"

Yukari stepped out and immediately the boundary, or ' the gap' closed, the thick black semi-solid liquid that was covering the floor immediately turned to dust. "Is anything the matter?" Asked Ran in a condolencing manner. Yukari opened her eyes, revealing the bright purple pupils, she then managed a weak smile. "Ran-chan. Thank you for your concern, but I'm all right." Yukari then walked over to a comfortable-looking armchair and plopped down on it's seat, sighing immediately upon sitting. She then pulled a scroll from a case and started reading through it. Ran noticed all these things and her sharp mind put it all together. Reimu and Marisa have something to do with this, but she didn't care about it, al she cared about at the moment was how she could help her master feel better.

Ran walked over towards her master and sat down beside Yukari's foot, her dual-toothed, ivory-soled geta shoes still strapped to her foot.

"Yukari-sama?"

Ran looked up at Yukari, her face covered by the scroll. _That must be a REALLY good fiction_ Ran thought, so she decided to do something else. Ran tugged at Yukari's dress and Yukari casually looked down at her shikigami.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"You're not feeling well," Ran said softly.

"Yes, that is true..." groaned Yukari.

She then pulled her ankle into the seat and began rubbing her foot, wincing in pain with every rough stroke.

"Well..."

Ran pulled Yukari's foot back down and pulled off her master's geta.

"...maybe I can help you with that" Ran said, blushing slightly at the idea she just had.

She thought about it for a second, but then acted on impulse.

"What's that-"

Yukari was cut off before she could finish asking what Ran was gonna do. It was too late to ask. Ran stuck her tongue out and began licking her master's foot, Yukari moaned, almost bellowed at the immediate relief of the pain, it being almost too sudden for her to take. Ran looked up at Yukari's face, Yukari was also blushing.

Yukari finally caught her breath and let out a big, pleasured sigh.

"Thank you, Ran-chan... was that magic?"

Ran continued licking her master's foot, this time, her eyes were closed. What was that? Is she still acting on impulse or is it her animal instincts? Yukari was moaning slightly at every lick, clearly enjoying it, her foot was getting soaked in saliva. And Ran was enjoying it as well, enjoying Yukari's foot's taste and smell, the wild, aroma, smelling of freshly cut spring grass, and the taste, Ran savored it with every lick, as if it were a plate of Mystia's exquisitely cooked and highly praised grilled lampreys.

Yukari didn't know why Ran hadn't stopped yet, but wasn't complaining. With every lick, Yukari's chest heaved up and down, up and down, her large breasts pushing tightly against the fibers of her clothing, a moan of pleasure came from her lips. Ran, still acting, but this time acting on her insticts as a fox in heat, grabbed Yukari's ankle, her eyes still closed, she began rubbing and massaging her ankle while she licked her master's foot. Yukari was blushing deeply, as Ran ordered her tails to massage Yukari's other leg through by thinking it. The tails were soft, clean and nature-fresh. The soft fur tickling her leg, Yukari was moaning slightly louder as the licking continued and the tails began sliding up and down her leg. Ran then moved her body up, her eyes were still closed. She began to rub on Yukari's leg, sliding her hands on Yukari's toned calf. Yukari, the confusion welling up in her mind finally summoned enough wherewithal to ask

"Ran-san, why haven't you stopped?" Yukari asked underneath her moaning.

Ran didn't let up, she moved up again without opening her eyes, and she grabbed Yukari's shapely thighs, rolling the skin in her hands, the tails went farther up Yukari's leg, going into Yukari's dress. Yukari got upset by this and put her hand on her shikigami's face.

"Ran-san, get off me!" she urged.

If Ran had heard her, she would have ran away without even thinking, as it is the best possible choice not to cross Yukari the powerful, but with the pleasure of Yukari's body, Ran wouldn't even be able to hear a bomb go off. Ran continued groping and squeezing Yukari's thighs. Yukari was beginning to feel embarrasment, then before she had a chance to speak, Ran jumped up, unleashed her claws and cut a large slit in the middle of Yukari's garment. Yukari shrieked in shock, and Ran, without hesitation, stuck her hand inside the tear, feeling Yukari's stomach and midriff. Yukari blushed again and the look on her face turned to a look of anger.

"Ran, I'm _warning _you! Get off!"

Ran still didn't hear her. Yukari, getting fed up, held her outstretched arm back and swung forward, smacking Ran in the face, the impact making a noise reminiscent of a huge firecracker, the windows, picture frames and fragile objects shattered, and some of the objects in the room flew back. Of course, the one who had the worst end of the hit was Ran, who was almost instantaneously sent flying into a wall, breaking a hole the size of a truck into it, and the very same thing to the five walls beyond that, Ran laid on the floor, disoriented from the hit. There was a bright red mark that was clearly the shape of a hand on her right cheek. Ran got up and dizzily walked through the rooms she flew through and went back to her master, who was some 30 meters away.

Yukari had a look of contempt on her face, as Ran was licking her own hand and rubbing the saliva onto her cheek, which cleared the mark away like a soap, cleaning dirt off a chrome surface. Ran awaited punishment.

"This won't do, Ran." Yukari said firmly, "Not a bit."

Ran hung her head in shame.

"I'm tremendously sorry, Yukari-sama..." Ran whimpered.

"Is there anything you'd like to say for yourself?" Yukari asked.

Ran looked ahead and summoned enough courage to explain herself.

"Well..." Ran started "I couldn't help myself... being an animal youkai does weird things to my senses, I go into heat every few months... being able to touch such a beautiful body after decades of seeing others do so clouded my mind..." Ran explained.

Yukari, still angry, and touched by that last comment decided to speak up.

"What?"

"Yes, Yukari-sama. It is exactly as I said it. I think you're a beautiful, wonderful person and I'm very lucky to know you." Yukari blushed and giggled.

"Well," Yukari chirped conceitedly "You really think that?"

Ran looked straight into Yukari's eyes and continued.

"Yes," Ran said humbly. "I really do."

Yukari, her ego flowing through the room, smiled brightly.

"Well then..." Yukari walked on back to her chair and sat down. "If you really think that..." She then straightened her posture, as did Ran upon seeing her. "...then you're welcome to continue."

Ran's head beamed up and her look changed to one of complete shock.

"W-what?" Ran stuttered.

"You heard me." Yukari said as she tilted her chin upward slightly.

"Or do you not want to feel my skin again?" Yukari complexed.

Ran blushed harshly, her cheeks reddening by the second.

"Yes... Yukari-sama..."

Ran walked foreward, looking at Yukari waiting for her shikigami's hands. Ran stepped up to her master and knelt foreward, her face at Yukari's feet again. Yukari motioned for Ran to not go any farther, but then she said the exact opposite. "That's not where we were..." Yukari purred. Ran blushed even more and got up. Then suddenly, Ran felt a tug on her excuisite blue garments. There was a very small gap in the air, right in front of Ran, a had was sticking out of it and was clutching Ran's garment. Yukari's arm was in a simaler sized gap. Yukari pulled on Ran's garment, causing Ran to fall foreward and onto Yukari's ample busom, which cushioned her fall. Ran looked up and found she got a faceful of Yukari's breast. Ran blushed again and tried to keep her calm as she stood herself up.

"Well, Ran? I'm waiting" Yukari said. "Go on... put your hands back into my robes..."

Ran, shaken about all this, walked foreward, fearing what would happen if Yukari got angry again. Yukari was this internal struggle and drank in Ran's embarrassment and confusion like a fine wine. Ran knelt onto Yukari's front and slowly slid her hands inside the tear in Yukari's garments. Yukari giggled.

"What's wrong? You're not afraid are you?"

Ran, heated slightly by those words slid her arms in all the way. But now she was confused, '_where should I begin?_' Then Yukari grabbed Ran's wrists through her own garments and rested Ran's hands onto her breasts.

"Give 'em a feel" Yukari said surprisingly nonchalantly.

"But I-" Yukari cut Ran off right there.

"Now lemme stop you right there. I'm right here, and I'm letting you. And you and I both know you want to. So just stop thinking and do it."

Ran closed her eyes and her instincts took over. She reached up and grabbed Yukari's breasts, sliding her hands up and down such soft flesh. Yukari moaned suddenly in delight, her shikigami's hands were like magic. Ran squeezed and fondled her master's breasts, she then climbed onto the seat that Yukari was sitting on, even though there wasn't enough room.

"Ran, you ARE in heat." Yukari moaned.

Her shikigami tried moving up once more, but the chair tilted over, catching Yukari off guard. The chair fell, ad Ran, who was the only one not supported by anything, fell and hit her head, the shock snapping her out of her instincts. Ran opened her eyes and looked at her master. She then saw something unusual sticking out of her master's robes. She looked down and saw her own hands sticking out of the hole she had made in Yukari's clothes. She blushed fiercely and tried to move back, unable to part her hands with the master's soft pillowy breasts.

Ran hesitated, something she hadn't done in ages. Yukari looked up at Ran.

"Ran..." Yukari said in a low whisper.

That one word, that unbelievable tone, Ran's expression changed to that of pure fear. The color seemed to be leaving the room. Nothing stood before her but black and white fear.

"_Keep going_." She said menacingly. Yukari takes sexual encounters very seriously.

Ran jumped a bit, but she got right back down to business. She closed her eyes again and went by her instincts. She continued squeezing Yukari's breasts like a barbell, leaving Yukari moaning pleasurably. Ran then pulled her claws out and tore Yukari's garments in half before she even blinked. We saw her large breasts, swaying slightly with every breath, hidden behind a plain blue bra, and her lean stomach, toned to absolute perfection. Ran grabbed Yukari's breasts again, but her eyes were open this time.

Yukari noticed and was rather confused as to why that is. Ran's golden eyes were so beautiful, almost national treasures in thier own right, but they also had a feral look about them. Just looking into Ran's eyes made Yukari think that Ran was gonna go wild and tear her teeth through her flesh in a second, but at the same time, Ran still had that radiant immmaculate beauty. Ran squeezed her hands right into them, Yukari's supple flesh bulging dramatically between Ran's hands. Yukari's nipples had gotten hard and erect, Ran can clearly feel them through the materials of the bra.

Ran slowly let Yukari's breasts go, then suddenly grabbed Yukari's hips. Yukari screamed out as she began feeling a wetness dripping down her leg. She lifted Yukari straight off the ground, then let one hand off, still holing Yukari up. She then took one claw and with a swift motion, cut the bra in half. Yukari started smiling lustfully at Ran, who was giving her the very same look. Ran lunged foreward, burying her face in Yukari's breast. They were both laying on the floor, practically in a pile. Ran stared at Yukari's nipples. Yukari looked down at Ran, trying to think of what would happen next. Ran took her clawed finger and very delicately poked Yukari's nipple. Yukari bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back a loud moan. Then Ran, still as delicate as she was before, began twirling the nipple around. Yukari srcreamed out, as it was a pretty sensitive spot.

Ran twisted, turned, poked, flicked, scratched and pinched Yukari's nipples, smiling down at them, enjoying it. She was also enjoying Yukari's moans of delight, it was music to the ears of the beast. Ran then lowered her head and began licking the area around the nipple. Yukari inhaled sharply and tried to hold back her moans. Ran then moved on and wrapped her lips around Yukari's nipple, sucking them rather forcefully. Yukari let go and her moaning was set free into the air. Ran kept on sucking as she groped Yukari's other breast with her hand. Yukari's tails were rubbing Yukari down, all the sensations were almost too many at a time. Yukari let out a scream and reached down to grab Ran. However, when she did that, she also snapped Ran out of her feral high yet again.

Ran looked up and saw Yukari debased in front of her. Ran Jumped back, as if she were shocked. "I'm so sorry, Yukari-sama~!" Ran shouted out. Ran wasn't fully concious during the ordeal, but she remembered what she did, as her eyes were open this time, but still wasn't able to control herself. Yukari then lifted her hand. "Wait, Ran-chan." Yukari said. "What was that?" Yukari inquired. "I'm in heat, Yukari-sama. I already explained." Ran said. "Oh well. That was amazing, though. Can you please keep doing that?" Yukari asked. Ran looked back, surprised by Yukari's straightforewardness. "You liked that" Ran asked. "Yes. I've never been pleasured like that in my entire life." Yukari said, reassuring her.

"But I-" Yukari inturrupted Ran from protesting. "Just do it, Ran" without hesitation, closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. She had that uncontrollable feral look in her eyes again. Ran turned around and creeped foreward towards Yukari. Ran crouched over Yukari and continued where she left off, sucking on Yukari's nipple. Yukari moaned as she endured the sucking, the wetness between her legs was growing. Yukari placed her hands on Ran's head, and Ran sucked harder. Yukari moaned louder in turn. Yukari managed to collect herself and sit up. She cradled Ran's head as Ran sucked. The expression on Yukari's face turned to that of a sadistic smile. She giggled to herself and spoke up finally "So then, Ran... you like your master's tits?" Ran moaned contently as she sucked. "Yeah... I know you like it..." Yukari purred into Ran's ear.

Yukari then pulled Ran off her and placed her finger onto Ran's lips. Ran licked the finger and fondled her wrist, she slowly sucked the finger into her mouth, Licking it all over. Yukari let out a psychotic giggle and then she thrusted her hand up to her knuckles into Ran's mouth. Ran gagged on Yukari's hand and desperately tried to pull her hand out, but Yukari was much stronger than Ran, even in her feral state of heat. Yukari then began thrusting in and out of Ran's mouth, making Ran gag harshly on it. "Yes... that's it. Taste me as I finger your mouth..." Yukari said gently. Yukari then pulled her hand out suddenly. Ran was left on the floor desperately trying to catch her breath.

Yukari then picked Ran up and stood her up. Ran was still catching her breath when Yukari raised her arms and began grabbing and squeezing Ran's breasts. She squeezed them much harder than Ran did, and she bounced them around in her hands as she squeezed. Ran was moaning from a mix of pain and pleasure. "This body is a good one..." Yukari said. Yukari ripped off Ran's garments, leaving only a bra and a pair of panties. Yukari ripped the bra off and grappled onto Ran's breasts again, pushing them against each other. A small bit of blood began dripping from where Yukari was grabbing. Ran was screaming, almost crying from the pleasure and the pain. "Do you like the pain I cause, Ran? Or rather, can you stand it?" While her fingers were still deeply latched onto Ran's breasts, Yukari kneed Ran in the stomach, causing Ran to let out a choked gasp, then she let go and kicked Ran in the stomach again, throwing her to the ground.

Ran clutched her stomach and gasped in pain. Yukari was looking down and savoring every part of it with sadistic pleasure. Then she grabbed Ran's head and pressed it against her breast again. This time, Yukari was standing up, and Ran grabbed her master's shoulders to gain leverage and sucked on Yukari's nipple. Yukari let out another psychotic giggle and places her hands on Ran's back. Ran continued sucking as Yukari walked her fingers down Ran's back. Then Yukari stopped and placed her hands on Ran's butt. Ran gasped in surprise but continued to suck her master's nipples. Yukari had one hand on each cheek, then she squeezed them, slightly digging her nails in the skin. Ran gasped in pain and continued to suck. Yukari removed her hands, which has a small amount of blood under the fingernail. Now it was Ran's turn to take over.

Ran had let go of Yukari's breast, and the nipple was stinging slightly from all the sucking it had gone through. Ran's hair and the fur on her tails began to stand on end. This made Yukari realize that Ran was holding back. Ran had tried her best not to go crazy on Yukari, but could no longer. Ran grabbed Yukari and lied her down on Yukari's bed. Ran straddled on top of Yukari and was at the peak of her sexual needs. Yukari closed her eyes and Ran stepped over Yukari and straddled her. Yukari impulsively grabbed Ran's hips and helped Ran prepare for it. However, instead of starting slowly, as Yukari was used to, Ran slammed her hands down on Yukari's shoulders with enough force to force the legs of the bed into the hardwood flooring, with an awful cracking sound. Then Ran started moving, her clit was erect, as was Yukari's and they were both visible through thier panties, Ran's beginning was too much for Yukari to handle, she let out a scream so high that she ran out of breath immediately. Ran, still rubbing her clit against Yukari's didn't give Yukari a chance to catch her breath, and kept on rubbing relentlessly.

Yukari did manage to regain her breath, though not until a good ten minutes after the rubbing started, as it was very difficult with the moaning and coming closer to a climax. "RAN-CHAN~!" Yukari screamed, even though it's unlikely that Ran heard Yukari screaming under all the extacy. Yukari continued screaming, the bed was becoming soaked with sweat and love juices. Ran continued still, and she rested her hands on Yukari's breasts as she humped her clit against Yukari's. Ran's breasts were bouncing with every thrust, Yukari took Ran's hands off her and reached up and squeezed Ran's breasts as the rubbing continued. Finally after a half hour of lovemaking, Yukari finally reached her climax, she gave off one last moan louder and more passionate than all the rest. She then fell on the bed, and Ran followed, having spent all of her sexual energy. Ran rested her head on Yukari's breasts like pillows, and Ran cradled her head. As they began to fall asleep together in the disheveled bedroom, Yukari thought to herself, _How did this even come to be?_


	2. Chapter 2, Gate Keeper Hong Meiling

**Author's Note: I thank all of my readers who made me want to post this. But at the insistance of my friends, and some critics, I made a chapter that's entirely Comedy-Oriented. I hope you enjoy it. But seriously now, over 90 reads in one day of being up? Thank you all so, so much! You're great! I wasn't expecting that many!**

6:15 AM. The moon was still clear in the sky and yet... we heard nothing, except for a few crickets, and that awful alarm. It sounded like there was a wild cat having it's tail forcibly pulled off. _Damn, damn, damn._ she thought to herself. All this time, if her job wasn't even that hard, why did she have to wake up so early? If I didn't, then I would do my job better. Then after covering her ears with her pillow for several minutes, to no avail by the way, she couldn't take it anymore and clenched her fist. She raised her hand up and she hit the "Stop" button. However, once her fist made contact with the alarm, the clock shattered to peices, and the wooden nightstand that it was resting on broke apart. She got up and pulled the long red hair out of her eyes. She looked ahead and instead of being angry, she had a simple look of deja vu on her face. "Not again." she said wearily.

She then got up, she had a definite beauty about her, even though she just got up. even though her hair was messed up, and that she had a trail of drool on her cheek, she still had a quality to her. She got off her bed, and pulled the blankets off of her, she stood up and was completely naked. Despite this, she didn't seem to care, she just walked on over to her bathroom, an elegantly designed one. With light blue and white tiles alternating on the floor, the wall was covered in white tiles, with little images of the letters "JJ" in every other tile. The tiles in the shower were grey, and the sink was a elegant porcelain one, with a large transparent bowl to hold the water. After spending twenty minutes in the shower, and singing, albeit very badly, in Chinese, as she washed herself, she got out, and toweled herself dry. Then she stood, the tall figure underneath the steam. She then lifted her arms up and suddenly the bathroom faded away, and the backround turned completely back. Then she suddenly lowered her arms and clapped her hands. A red Chinese Dragon with peircing green eyes suddenly flew down out of nowhere, and coiled itself around the woman.

The dragon suddenly began to glow a very bright green, and then it inhaled, making a noise that you would expect from an industrial fan. After it finished breathing in, the dragon then opened it's mouth and a wall of green fire shot from it's mouth, hitting the woman full-on. The woman stood inside the flames, and yet stood completely still, as if it wasn't even there, she didn't even say anything. Then as soon as she moved, everything returned to normal. but one thing was different. The woman was wearing a green Chinese dress and a loose green beret that has an emblem of a star on it, with the word "Dragon" written there in Chinese. She stood elegantly in her excuisite dress, and ready to take on the world, jumped out the window.

I know what you're thinking, but this happened every day. She jumped through the window, completely disregarding the glass, and flew out with a loud crash. She the hit the ground, the force from the fall leaving cracks in the ground below her. And when she stood up, two children and thier mother were in front of her, having narrowly avoided being crushed to death. The red-haired woman stood up and looked down at the two children. They looked no older then five years old. She just stared down at them with cold eyes, eyes that seemed to stare into the soul. The children got scared, this didn't change the expression on her face, which was still the cold stare and the angry frown. Then suddenly the look on her face changed to a big, bright, wide smile. She crouched down and looked the children in thier eyes.

"Hi there~!" She shouted out, loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"I love kids! They're so innocent and-" She looked up and saw their mother, who looked even more scared than the kids.

The red-haired woman gasped in surprise.

"These your little kids?! They're so cute! Adorable!" the woman ranted.

One kid turned around and buried her face into her mother's pant leg in fear.

"Mommy..." the kid cried.

The mother grabbed the children and ran away without a single word. The red-haired woman looked on, and the smile was still on her face.

"Awww... They're so adorable. But why were they out so early?" She thought to herself.

She then got back to her task and walked into a different direction. Or rather, she jumped. She jumped from tree to tree, occasionally missing branches and hitting the trunk. After a short while, she finally made it. Her job as a gate keeper at Scarlet Devil Mansion. The sun was just about to come up, and she saw someone approach the gate.

She got concerned and immediatly stepped in front of them.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" She demanded.

The person turned around. She was short, no taller than five feet, she had silver hair cut short, and bat wings protruding from her shoulder blades. She looked no older nor younger than fifteen years old. The woman immediately recognized her and bowed down in respect.

"Oh- Good morning, Remilia-sama!" The woman said nervously.

Remilia looked up and saw her. she looked tired.

"Good night, Meiling-san." she said, drowsily. Remilia then walked through the gates, and stepped into the mansion. Hong Meiling was the woman's name. Meiling heard a slam behind her and she stood in front of the gate, standing tall, and ready for anything that comes her way.

"All right. Bring it on!" She screamed into the air.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted Remilia's voice from inside.

"Sorry." said Meiling very softly, as if to herself. She was aware that her Ojo-sama could hear her very clearly, despite her quietness.

The sun was beating down. It was at least 12:30 PM as of now.

"Meiling!" a voice screeched out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The voice demanded.

Meiling opened her eyes. Once again, she had fallen asleep on the job. Like I said, it's like this every day. Meiling looked up and saw someone. This young woman had silver hair, like Remilia, only slightly longer, and she had a single braid on both sides of her face. She must've been in her late teens or early twenties. Though her face still had a child-like cuteness, it still looked rather mature for someone of that age. She was wearing a maid's uniform, and had on a maid's headdress, and had piercing red eyes.

"Hmm? Sakuya-chan. How's it going?" Meiling asked rather calmly.

"Forget that, why do you keep doing this to me?! I'm the one who recommended this job for you, and you do a piss-poor job?" Meiling looked up at Sakuya, and tried to hold back laughter.

"If you keep going like this, it's my ass! I'm not gonna get fired for this!" Sakuya complained.

Meiling chuckled and said "Of course not. You're the head maid."

Sakuya's face turned red with anger.

"Just wake back up and do your damn job!" Sakuya said as she stormed off in a huff.

Meiling got up and looked at Sakuya as she left. She felt her eyes drift downward slightly, enjoying the sight of Sakuya's womanly curve. She felt herself blush, _Yeah. She's cute._ Meiling thought to herself. But as she began to look forward, she notice the gate was open, and the lock had a sewing needle in it. Meiling went over and examined the lock.

"...The hell?" then it came to her. Rather loudly, too.

"You Bitch!" She heard a familiar voice call out, over another voice's wild laughter.

Then we see a figure, much too far away to be identified, who appears to be riding a long stick, flying through the air. And another figure was flying after her.

"Wait, come back, madame! You have asthma!" a third voice called out.

Meiling thought to herself _I need way more sleep at night_... She then stood in front of the gate and grabbed a bar from it. She pulled on it, and immediately, without any visible effort on her part, it began bending and expanding with a huge metallic groan. She finally pulled it off and coiled it around the broken lock, and around the latch.

"There." she said. "Now then..."

She turned around and felt herself growing bored. Bored... she then jumped over the gateway, just like the trees earlier, and ran inside the mansion. Where do we think this is gonna go? She ran inside and immediately we saw the interior, classical gothic. Exquisite, with a bust of Remilia or a vase of flowers at every doorway, as well as in front of the grand, spiral stairwell, complete with what appears to be glass stairs, _Floating _around the giant, highly polished wooden pillar and hand rail. Meiling had been inside before, but now she needed to cure her boredom and go find Sakuya.

After stepping into a random room, she dropped her jaw in shock. There we saw her, not Sakuya, but Remilia in a dark windowless room. She was laying on her bed, out cold. Completely naked, save for a sheet covering most of her legs. Meiling, her mind clouded by the silver hair, and her eyes clouded by the darkness, thought to herself, _such beauty, such elegance... even like this she's still... hold on..._You might not think that Meiling is very smart... She is very smart, though. She just has her moments. _That's not Sakuya! _she thought_. _She immediately slammed the door behind her and jumped back, as if she were hit with something.

With that experience, she went on to the next room. And the next room, and the next room, and the next, and the next, and the next... No prevail. Meiling wasn't bored anymore, but by a very small margin. She opened the next door, finally after an hour of searching and saw someone. The room was small and steamy. There was a small figure casting a shadow, Mailing stared at it in wide-eyed anticipation of who it might be. She did see hair, but the chest was... relatively small.

"Remi-sama?" she asked?

The figure jumped back and screamed, and then she fell on the floor, slipping on the dampness caused by the steam. she then rolled around on the floor, still screaming, trying to gather herself. Then when the steam cleared, Meiling's eyes widened, her cheeks reddened and she started mumbling to herself in Chinese. It was Sakuya, completely naked, and had a towel over her shoulder. She had just gotten out of the shower and prepared to dress herself when Meiling barged in. With the steam everywhere, and Sakuya's shimmering , it was like a goddess of the waters standing over her.

Sakuya looked up and noticed that it was just her colleague, Meiling.

"Meiling?" She asked. "Yes...?"

Meiling said nervously. Sakuya's face adopted a look of pure contempt, then Sakuya reached into her uniform, still folded up, and pulled a small knife with a black, obsidian blade out. Upon seeing it, Meiling got scared.

"Don't do it again, Sakuya!" Meiling pleaded.

But Sakuya, without hesitation, threw the knife with insane accuracy, hitting Meiling directly in the forehead. Meiling looked up at it and pointed at it, blood dripping down.

"Why?"

She then fell to the ground. Her vision faded immediately and she fainted, the shock of a knife to the brain much too weak to kill a powerful Youkai like Meiling.

Everything was gone. We can see absolutely nothing. Nothing. Nothing... all gone, pitch black. No light, or other signs of life. Nothing except for Meiling, once again completely naked, save for her hat. She was lying on the nonexistent ground, unconscious. Suddenly, a very bright green light shone over her, illuminating her and her toned, yet healthily curvy physique.

Meiling opened her eyes as if nothing had happened and looked up toward the light, squinting her eyes. Through her line of vision, we can only see a very bright green blur. She rubbed her eyes with her wrists to fix her vision. As her vision righted itself, we could see the image come clean. It was the great, green Chinese dragon we saw earlier give Meiling her clothing. Instead of being awe-struck, as she had seen him before, all she did was smile and wave at him.

"Hi, Magical Clothing Dragon." She chirped at him.

"That's not my name." The dragon spoke, with an odd, childish female voice.

"Oh." Meiling said.

"Hi, _Mr. _Magical Clothing Dragon." She corrected.

"I'm not eve a male! We've been through this conversation too many times to be believable!" The dragon shouted with increasing anger.

Instead of taking the situation seriously, Meiling just laughed. The contrast of the dragon's serious, frightening demeanor, apparent elder look and the giant Fu Manchu moustache-like whiskers were too much for her to take when she contrasted them with the dragon's voice. Her laughter getting more and more gracious, The dragon only getting more and more angry, infuriated to be the guardian of someone so stupid... I mean childish. Finally, the dragon relented and said:

"Okay. I'll let you bleed out. That knife is still capable of killing you. It's absurdly sharp, too."

The dragon raised its long, gaunt arm and pointed his claw in a different direction. In that direction, we see that knife, or rather, the point of the knife as if it's been there the entire time. This is the part that actually penetrated Meiling's thick skull. the rest of the knife, and it's handle couldn't be seen.

"Shall I let it sink deeper into your brain, what do you think?" The dragon said calmly.

Meiling stopped laughing and her expression sank into a serious one, just like the dragon's.

"I'll be good." She said grimly.

"But first, quick question." Meiling said.

"What is it?" the dragon asked impatiently.

"Just who _are_ you, anyway?" Meiling asked, unknowingly digging herself deeper.

"That's it!" The dragon yelled furiously.

Suddenly the knife began to grow and lengthen. Outside of her subconscious, the knife Sakuya had thrown was sinking into Meiling's brain. But suddenly, by luck, the knife suddenly retracted from Meiling's wound. As quickly as the knife was taken, the darkness disappeared. It was like waking up for her. She found herself lying down on a couch, back in the real world. Inside this room looked like the mansion in terms of the theme, but it's sized down to a normal-sized room.

Meiling rubbed her eyes once again to clear her vision. Above her stood her vision of beauty, she's holding the very same knife she used to throw at her, the blood still dripping from the point onto the floor. Her eyebrows were un-arced, completely straight. Her eyes were wide open, focused on the red-haired woman below her. Meiling sat up upon recognition and faced completely toward her. Her lips curled into a broad smile upon seeing her.

"Hello, Sakuya." She said happily.

Sakuya did not respond. Instead, she took a step forward and sat down next to Meiling. She felt her eyes narrow and her eyebrows arch into a frown.

"What's been going on with you, Meiling?" Sakuya finally said.

Meiling looked at Sakuya's beautiful face, fighting back the instinct to blush and spoke up.

"Well... I'm not getting enough sleep at night..." She said sheepishly.

Sakuya put a hand on Meiling's shoulder and faced her toward her. She's clearly not happy, as you can tell from the slight scowl on her face. Unlike other times, however, we can see her not _shouting_ at Meiling with every volume of her voice. She's keeping herself calm so she doesn't hurt Meiling's feelings. Even though Meiling isn't known for her intelligence, she's still much stronger than Sakuya.

"Meiling..." Sakuya said "I know you know that that's not what I'm talking about."

Meiling faced back toward the wall, putting her head down. Perhaps if she made Sakuya think she had her feelings hurt, she could hide her blush from Sakuya and leave the room immediately. Sakuya isn't one for head games. This isn't going to work. Suddenly, Sakuya reached out and grabbed Meiling by her hair, causing her to wince in pain. She then forcibly raised Meiling's head so she could look her in the eyes. Meiling saw the anger behind Sakuya's eyes. She suddenly got the urge to close her eyes, as they were starting to feel quite dry.

"My job is on the line, Meiling!" Sakuya shouted with growing impatience.

"Now you will look me in the eyes and tell me why you keep on doing this! Did you know that we haven't found Patchouli-sama ever since she flew after Marisa a few hours ago? What if she had an asthma attack and crashed and died?!"

Meiling felt the dryness in her eyes continue to grow parched. She also felt her heard drop, descending lower and lower with every loud word that came from Sakuya's mouth. Her thoughts grew darker and darker. All stemming from looking Sakuya dead in her eyes. She was able to sense the anger, the seriousness, the pressure. For the first time ever, Sakuya's words made it to Meiling's mind. She was no longer distracted by the cute, by the sexy. She's got her full attention to Sakuya's words of anger.

"I need this job!" Sakuya continued.

"If I lose it, that's it! Game over! Uh... Meiling...?"

Sakuya batted her eyebrows at what she saw. A single tear falling from Meiling's eye. She noticed the tear and how red her cheeks were. Suddenly she started to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach. She started to feel bad about what she had just done. It's not even mean compared to all the other times Sakuya had yelled at her, but for some reason she couldn't fathom, this time what she said got to Meiling instead of the usual 'Laughing it off' dog-and-pony show she's been getting from Meiling for all these months. Meiling, the powerful yokai, crying in front of her. When you think of it like this, it has more of an impact.

"Meiling, what's wrong?" Sakuya asked condolencingly. "What's wrong?"

Meiling felt the redness in her cheek grow hotter. She didn't know why this is happening now, but it just did. _Why am I crying? Why isn't this funny? It's usually funny... _Upon trying to respond, a myriad of tears came down from her eyes like a waterfall. The tears flowing down her face and onto her lap. What's more is that she can't figure out why the shouting got to her like that. Finally, she figured it out. She knew what she had to do. Then the voice came back. The voice of the dragon she spoke to earlier that resides in her subconscious came back to give her a word.

_Don't step away, Meiling. Do it. Tell her everything. In this world that you call a 'Soul' there's nothing. It's empty. Your life has no meaning beyond her. You have nothing to lose with this woman, she's your friend and will always be your friend, even if it doesn't go right. The Soul is connected to the 'Heart.' and the heart is connected to the 'Mind.' Tell her what you are and, give your heart a happiness like no other. Alleviate your mind of what you think of her, and the soul will move forward and give your life meaning. Give your soul a partner, and benefit all three systems. Do it. Don't step away, Meiling._

Upon hearing these words, the tears stopped streaming down her face and her eyes absorbed the tears being formed. She took Sakuya's hand away from her hair and put her own hand on Sakuya's shoulder.

"Sakuya." Meiling said with dead seriousness.

Sakuya's eyes widened when she heard her. It's as if she could feel the seriousness in her voice, she could see it in her eyes. To Sakuya, just the expression made Meiling less like a child and more like an adult.

"Izayoi Sakuya," Meiling continued. "I think I'm in love with you."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
